An organic light emitting diode generates light by electrically exciting a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic light-emitting layer, which has advantages of self-luminous property, low power consumption, high reaction rate, etc. Currently, the organic light emitting diode has attracted wide attention of manufacturers in the display field and the lighting filed.
Due to the self-luminous property, it is not necessary for a flat panel display having the organic light emitting diode to be equipped with an external light source such as backlight module to supply the light. That is, the flat panel display having the organic light emitting diode can display an image without the external light source. Thus, the flat panel display having the organic light emitting diode is adapted to be developed into a transparent display.
However, a structural strength of the above-mentioned transparent display is usually insufficient. When the transparent display is fixed to a frame of an electronic device, it is usually required to increase the whole structural strength of the transparent display. In a conventional fixing structure, a fixing portion is generally protruded from a front surface (a display surface) of the transparent display or the rear surface. As a result, the transparent display using the conventional fixing structure can not be a fully planar design.